Erernal waiting love
by NeonGhost2
Summary: read it please and tell me what you think i don't know if i should write some more


~Eternal Waiting Love~

After living for so long why do I still live. I wonder, is it because I am looking for the one I lost in my life while I was gone?."

Ghost stood facing the window out side of the apartment that he is staying in. He slowly turned towards the man that was sitting on the lone chair in the middle of the room. Ghost walked to the man and slowly went into his mind. "I want to find my star, Neon. You will help me, won't you?'

The man stared at Ghost and nodded his head. "I will help you. Tomorrow I will come and give you the info that I find."

With that Ghost turned around, with a satisfied grin waited till it was time to go into his death sleep.

The very next night the man came back and had a piece of paper in his hand. Ghost grabbed it from his hand and read it. He froze for he had found what he had been looking for. Neon was here and alive. She was working in a hospital not far from where he was living. She only works at night.

Ghost quickly went and sought her out. If only too see her. When he got there she was in a room making a bed.

She was alone. He was about to knock on the window when the door opened. In came a man he smiled at her and she smiled back. He got really close to her then he pushed her into the bed. She stared at him with a scared look in her face. Ghost got really close to the window and looked ready to burst in there and kill the man. But She was quicker. She grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him from the ground. The mans eyes went huge.

" Did you think that you were going to rape me? Well think again, I belong to one man and one man only and you are not him."

She then bit his neck. The man gasped. She kept drinking till she had her fill. She looked at the body, it then disappeared and she finished making the bed and walked out.

He didn't move from where he was for a long time. When he did, he couldn't get her image out of his head. She was more beautiful then he remembered. Her hair was blue black and long, down to her hips. She had the same figure that he remembers. Her lips looked like they need to be kissed. Her eyes we as black as the night she now walks in. She was a vampire. Just like him. It made him happy.

He flew to a tree near the entrance. Once there he sat down and tried to get into her mind. When he found her, she was occupied. He entered it and got thrown back. She attacked him.

' who are you and what do you want?' She quickly went into his mind. He didn't stop her and let her explore once she got his name she gasped. He slowly smiled.

'Ghost?' she asked like a scared child.

"I love you too!" I yelled back. They left and I went back to work. My grandmother told me that I didn't have to but I told her that I wanted to feel useful. So they let me.

When I was done I went home. I appeared in my room and took a shower. When I came back outside I saw my grandmother waiting for me.

"Your future husband has arrived., he looked vary pissed to be separated from his love. When are you going to tell him that he is actually going to marry you?" She asked.

"At the altar." I said as I dressed. She then disappeared. I went to sleep. I can't wait to see his face when he sees it's me.

I paced around the room. I don't want to marry this other lady who I haven't even met. I want my Neon but they are watching me like a hawk. It is almost light. I have tired to get into Neon's mind but its blocked and she won't let me in. It broke me heart to see her face when they took me away. I got into bed and waited until my wedding was going to start.

I was woken up and got ready to marry the Queen. I was taken too a room that was full of people I don't even know When I got to the altar I looked over the crowd. As I looked I saw Shining and Lupie they were looking at me. I was shocked. They waved at me. Right then the music started and in came the bride. She had her face covered and the dress she had on was a body hugging type. I tried not too look but she was just too hot. I felt guilt for what I was thinking. The ceremony was short and we said our vows. When the priest said

"You may now kiss the bride." She turned towards me. I slowly lifted her Vail. I stared for a long time. The person that I had just married was Neon. She smiled at me then she said

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

I finally got my body to work and kissed her with the passion in my heart that I have been holding for a long time. We broke apart and the room exploded with cheers. She smiled at me.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you after the party just enjoy it for now. OK?" She said and kissed me again. Shining and Lupie came towards us and gave us a hug.

"Man I'm glad you finally got married to her she just couldn't stop talking about it for 5 years!" Lupie laughed.

"Hey little bro. Are you happy now?" She asked. I smiled. Yes I was. I had married the girl of my dreams. We went through the whole party and had fun. When it was time to go. It was 2 am. Everyone left and we went to our suite. Which was where she was staying. She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors and once in there she shut it and locked it. I grabbed her and kissed her hard. I pushed her against the door. She felt good against me. I will show her how much I have missed her.

When I woke up. Ghost was asleep next to me his arms were around me. I slowly got untangled from him and quickly went to the bathroom. When I came back outside he was still asleep on the bed. I got changed and went down to find some thing to eat. I went to the kitchen and make myself some breakfast. When I was done eating I went outside. There I saw the day guards. I waved at them and walked towards my garden. As I was working on them. I felt present behind me.

When I turned around I saw a wolf growling at me. I was going to attack when I was grabbed behind. I turned and saw that a demon had me. I quickly turned to grab him but he put silver chains on me. I hissed as it burned my skin, then screamed. I saw the day guard running towards me. I look up at our windows were I saw ghost looking me. He had his hands against the window. I had blacked out and the last thing I heard was Ghost roaring my name.

I woke up. I felt around and she wasn't there. I got up and grabbed a pair of pants. I went to the windows. I saw Neon on her knees tending a garden. I smiled. Then as I turned away I saw that a wolf appear at the edge of the woods. She froze when she got up a demon appeared and grabbed her from behind. I pushed against the window.

She screamed right before she fainted then the demon disappeared with her. I screamed her name. Many day guards ran to where they used to be. I was in a rage that the demon had her. I want blood for taking her away from me.

I called a meeting with the advisor and her grandmother. I also had Lupie and Shinning come in. When everyone was there I told then what had happened. Shinning and lupie looked really pissed. Neon was like a sibling to them . We are like a twisted family. The grandmother had not said anything until now. "I know why they took her."

We all looked at her. "Long ago the demon king wanted a queen but his demon wife's could not survive the transformation to become alpha queen. Soon he figured out that a vampire queen can become a alpha queen. He has tried to steal me but now that I am not queen anymore he has turned his attentions to Neon. He doesn't know that she is married. I made sure of that."

"Why?" I asked. She turned towards me. "He can not transform her if she is already mated. So you can get her back." I smiled at this. I still had a bloodlust but I will be getting my wife back. I turned towards Lupie and he had the same smile as me. We were both thinking the same. When I looked at Shinning. She looked at me and I knew that neither me or lupie will be able to stop her from coming with us


End file.
